Escuela Olimpus del perro guía
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Leo tiene un accidente y pierde la vista. Tras varias dificultades logra seguir adelante.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Yo solo me entretengo con ellos.

Nota: Este fic es muy importante para mí. Siempre he querido escribir una historia de este estilo, pero al final decidí hacer un fanfic.

Llevo años queriendo escribirla, pero no quise hacerlo hasta no adquirir experiencia en esto. Así que ahora que ya tengo una perrita guía desde hace unos meses, me he decidido a escribir esto.

Espero que os guste y que me deis vuestra más sincera opinión.

Me haría muy feliz.

Muchas gracias.

Capítulo 01.

Leo Valdez era un joven alegre, optimista y aunque a veces daban ganas de pegarle, tenía varios amigos.

Criado por su madre hasta cumplir los ocho años, cuando murió a causa de un incendio provocado por unos borrachos, el joven vivió en casas de acogida y horfanatos durante los siguientes tres años y medio.

Siempre se escapaba porque en algunas casas le pegaban y en otras ocasiones, le recordaban la espantosa muerte de su amorosa madre.

Su padre se fue un año después de que él naciera.

Era un importante inventor llamado Hefesto Olimpus.

Pertenecía a una familia muy adinerada, que tenían varios tipos de empresas y algunas islas.

Entre las empresas estaban:

Salones de belleza a cargo de la preciosa Afrodita Olimpus.

Acuarios, parques acuáticos y viajes en cruceros cuyo jefe era el atractivo Poseidón Olimpus.

Hera Olimpus se encargaba de varios establecimientos donde se planeaban las más famosas y costosas bodas de todo el mundo.

Las mayores y mejores bodegas del mundo eran dirigidas por el importante Dioniso Olimpus. Él también planificaba fiestas. Se decía que eran las más escandalosas y fantásticas.

Hades Olimpus estaba a cargo de funerales, entierros y otros oficios mortuorios. Además, era el jefe de los mejores médicos forenses del mundo.

Hermes Olimpus dirigía agencias de viajes, gran parte de internet y también correos.

Atenea Olimpus se encargaba de universidades, y todo tipo de intereses intelectuales como museos.

La energía eléctrica y eólica eran cosa del gran Zeus Olimpus. Que también manejaba una empresa con los mayores expertos en meteorología.

Apolo Olimpus hacía varias cosas. Tenía varios hospitales a su cargo, muchas discográficas y además, varios observatorios astronómicos. Él había descubierto varias constelaciones.

Hestia Olimpus manejaba una empresa de cuidado y limpieza de hogares. Además de ayudar a los más necesitados y cocinar para ellos.

Hefesto Olimpus tenía una cadena de talleres y fábricas donde se hacía de todo.

Con respecto al mejor armamento y ejércitos, Ares Olimpus era el mejor y estaba muy solicitado.

Deméter Olimpus tenía una empresa de agricultura y ecología. Con muchas de sus propuestas, habían ayudado a reducir en diez años la contaminación en un cuarenta por ciento. A veces, Dioniso la ayudaba.

Artemisa Olimpus tenía varias empresas de protección de animales y ayudaba a mujeres con problemas y les daba una nueva vida.

Estos empresarios, o al menos la mayoría, no estaban casados. También eran conocidos por tener relaciones con varias personas dejando regalitos a aquellos con los que se acostaban.

Volviendo con Leo…

El joven se había escapado de una casa de acogida con casi doce años después de que un tal Gabe Ugliano tratara de abusar de él junto con tres amigos suyos.

La policía le encontró y le llevaron a otro horfanato.

Días después, una mujer que pasaba por allí con su hijo decidió adoptarlo. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo tener otro hijo y lo había encontrado.

La directora del centro le contó la vida del joven Leo, pero la mujer insistió.

Horas después, Leo Valdez iba camino a su sexta casa en cuatro años.

La mujer se llamaba Sally Jackson y su hijo era Perseus. Aunque prefería que le llamasen Percy.

Ella era alta, delgada, con el pelo castaño y los ojos le cambiaban de color según el estado de ánimo.

Percy era un chico alto, delgado pero musculoso, con el pelo negro y los ojos verdes. Era hijo de Poseidón Olimpus.

El chico tenía un año más que Leo y cuando le conoció, le cayó bien al instante al igual que la mujer.

Horas más tarde conoció a Paul Blofis. Era un hombre alto, delgado, con el pelo castaño entrecano y los ojos marrones. Le cayó bien enseguida.

-(Puede que no sea una mala casa.) –Pensó el chico.

Leo era bajito, con el pelo castaño rizado y los ojos marrones.

Siempre tenía una pícara sonrisa y parecía que si te descuidabas, haría explotar algo.

Eso lo comprobó Sally tres meses después de que el chico se mudase a su casa.

Le encantaba construir cosas pero no siempre salían bien.

Hizo explotar la bañera, la tostadora y casi le prendió fuego al pelo de la Señorita O'Leary. Una mastín negra que hacía un año le habían regalado a Percy por su cumpleaños.

El tiempo fue pasando y Leo conoció a varios amigos de su hermanastro Percy.

Estaban Jason Grace: Era un chico alto, fuerte, piel bronceada, pelo rubio y ojos azul eléctrico. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz en el labio.

Su hermana Thalia Grace: Ella era alta, atlética, con el pelo negro con las puntas teñidas de azul y los ojos azul eléctrico.

Annabeth Chase: La chica era alta, atlética, con el pelo rubio largo hasta media espalda y los ojos grises. Con su mirada parecía analizar la mejor manera de darte una patada.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare: Una chica alta, delgada, pelirroja con pecas por toda la cara y de ojos verdes. Siempre llevaba la ropa llena de dibujos hechos con rotulador.

Piper McLean: Ella era de media estatura, con el pelo negro cortado de manera desigual y los ojos caleidoscópicos. A Leo le cayó bien de inmediato. Solía llamarla Reina de la belleza.

Y Grover Underwood: Un chico alto, delgado, con el pelo castaño y los ojos oscuros. Era un gran defensor de la ecología y el medio ambiente.

Leo enseguida se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Jason y poco a poco se fue enamorando de él.

Un año más tarde, Percy se cansó de escuchar los suspiros de su hermano y le encerró en una habitación con uno de sus mejores amigos.

Una hora después, ya eran novios.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rick Riordan

Nota: Si queréis alguna pareja decídmelo.

Las ideas me hacen feliz.

Capítulo 02.

Un año más tarde.

Leo ya tenía quince años y llevaba saliendo con su novio un año y un mes.

Era muy feliz.

Siempre recordaría a su madre, pero ahora tenía una amorosa familia que le quería y un novio perfecto que le amaba tanto como Leo lo amaba a él.

Mamá Sally, Así era como la llamaba Leo, junto con papi Paul, le habían construido un pequeño taller en el sótano donde podía trastear con sus máquinas. Eso decía Percy cuando Leo se metía en su santuario.

Un día, después de clase, Leo volvía solo a casa.

Su madre no podía recogerle y Percy tenía clases de natación.

Jason tenía que visitar a su madre en el centro donde estaba ingresada.

Iba distraído, así que no se había dado cuenta de que un coche iba a gran velocidad hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El joven gritó, pero el vehículo le envistió con fuerza.

La visión del chico se volvió oscura y se desmayó.

Percy estaba en el vestuario. Había acabado sus clases de natación y se estaba vistiendo.

El entrenador Hedge era muy estricto pero el chico aguantaba porque le apasionaba ese deporte.

Se giró para preguntarle algo a uno de sus compañeros, pero el sonido de su móvil le distrajo.

Miró la pantalla y vio que era su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa Leo? ¿Has hecho explotar algo de nuevo?

-¿Es usted Percy?

La voz que le había hablado era claramente femenina.

-¿Quién es usted? –Inquirió el chico molesto. -¿Qué hace con el teléfono de mi hermano?

-Le llamo desde el hospital Asclepio de sanación grave. Su hermano ha tenido un accidente y está ingresado. Hemos tratado de contactar con su madre sin éxito.

-Mire. Si esto es algún tipo de broma de mi hermano, dígale que ha dejado de tener gracia.

Al joven moreno le temblaban las manos.

-Lo siento pero no se trata de ninguna broma.

-Iré enseguida.

-Lo siento mucho.

-¡No diga eso! ¡Leo va a estar bien!

La voz del otro lado no dijo nada más y segundos después, se escuchó el pitido de final de llamada.

Percy miró frenético por todo el vestuario pero todos sus compañeros se habían marchado.

Con manos temblorosas llamó a su madre pero saltaba el contestador.

Llamó a Paul con el mismo resultado.

Jason Grace estaba harto. No quería estar en aquel centro.

Su madre ni siquiera les soportaba ni a él ni a Thalia y no entendía por qué debía estar allí cuando podía estar con su novio viendo una película o mirando como trabajaba en su taller.

Sonó su teléfono pero no lo cogió. No podía hacerlo.

Entonces volvió a sonar una, otra y otra vez.

A la quinta se preocupó y tras disculparse con su madre y su hermana, salió de la sala en la que estaban y cogió la llamada.

-¿Quién es?

-¡Jason tío! ¡Menos mal que lo has cogido!

La voz de Percy sonaba alterada y si no se equivocaba, estaba asustado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Es Leo!

-¿Leo?

-Ha tenido un accidente y está en sanación grave.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé. La mujer que me llamó no me dio más detalles. Solo me ha dicho donde está.

-¿Percy dónde estás tú?

-En los vestuarios. No pude coger el coche porque se me rompió y Leo…

-Espérame ahí. No te muevas. Voy enseguida.

-B bien.

La voz de Percy temblaba.

Jason colgó y salió corriendo sin despedirse siquiera.

Le mandó un mensaje a su hermana explicándole lo que había pasado, se subió en su coche y salió disparado hacia el instituto.

Llegó allí en quince minutos.

Percy le esperaba en la puerta.

No le dio tiempo a frenar cuando el chico se subió al asiento de copiloto y Jason volvió a salir disparado en dirección al hospital.

Percy mientras tanto, decidió llamar a la empresa donde trabajaba su madre.

Minutos después, consiguió hablar con ella y contarle la situación.

Sally se echó a llorar y prometió que ella y Paul llegarían lo más pronto posible.

Jason aparcó rápidamente y salieron corriendo del coche.

Entraron como locos en el hospital y nada más conseguir los datos de donde tenían a Leo, corrieron a esperar.

Estaban operándole de urgencia porque tenía varios politraumatismos y hemorragias internas.

Les explicaron también que, el mismísimo Apolo Olimpus estaba dentro del quirófano.

Percy quería vomitar. Si el director estaba allí, solo podía significar que la situación de Leo era… Ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

Jason trataba de calmarse porque si no, se pondría a gritar como un histérico.

Sally y Paul llegaron media hora más tarde bastante alterados.

Los cuatro se abrazaron para darse fuerzas los unos a los otros.

-Va a estar bien. -Dijo Paul. -Leo es muy fuerte.

Sally sollozó con fuerza.

Jason no podía llorar. Aún estaba asimilano lo que les habían dicho.

Una enfermera les había comentado que un coche envistió al chico y se dio a la fuga..

También les habían dicho que no podían saber con certeza si el joven sobreviviría.

Percy se abrazó a Jason con desesperación. Ninguno lloraban. No podían.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los maravillosos personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Capítulo 03.

Luke Castellan era un joven de dieciocho años.

Vivía en una casa con jardín junto a su madre May.

El chico era alto, fuerte, con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules.

Tenía siempre una sonrisa pícara y le encantaba gastar bromas.

Una vez, estaba en el zoo con su clase de tercer curso en el instituto, cuando un enorme león se escapó de su jaula.

Por suerte, nadie murió pero Luke se llevó como recordatorio de la experiencia una cicatriz en la cara que iba desde debajo del ojo derecho hasta la barbilla.

El joven era hijo de Hermes Olimpus y conocía a tres chicos más que también eran hijos suyos.

Chris Rodríguez, un joven de diecisiete años. Era alto, delgado pero musculoso, piel morena, pelo negro y ojos oscuros.

Travis y Connor Stoll.

Travis tenía dieciséis años y Connor quince.

Parecían gemelos porque eran idénticos.

Ambos eran altos, delgados, con el pelo castaño hondulado y los ojos azules.

Los cuatro se hacían llamar "Los Merodeadores."

Habían leído Harry Potter y les había encantado el grupo de Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta.

Y ellos habían copiado los nombres también. Aunque se juraron, que jamás se traicionarían.

Luke era Lunático, Chris Colagusano, Travis Canuto y Connor Cornamenta.

A veces en el instituto les habían llamado niñatos, pero después de las "bromas" que les habían gastado, decidieron dejarles en paz.

May Castellan estaba en un programa de familias educadoras para el adiestramiento de perros guía.

Esto consistía en que, cuando un cachorro nacía, a los tres meses era entregado a una familia para que lo educara según unas pautas que les daba la escuela del perro guía. Olimpus Guide. La cual era dirigida por Apolo Olimpus y su tío Poseidón.

Recibían a varios alumnos ciegos cada mes, al cabo del cual, salían con un perro guía.

La señora Castellan era una de las muchas familias que acogía a los cachorros durante un año para que las personas invidentes pudiesen disponer de estos nobles animales.

Su padre, había comenzado a acogerlos y ella había seguido haciéndolo cuando se había idependizado.

Dentro de unos meses, le darían su quinceavo perro.

De los catorce que había acogido, Doce habían salido a curso. Esto quería decir, que se habían convertido en guías.

Los otros dos, no habían salido a curso porque uno de ellos tenía problemas en la cadera y se había ido con una familia a Florida.

Y la otra perrita, tenía problemas de visión así que un joven se la había llevado a Dinamarca.

En total había acogido a nueve perritas y cinco perritos.

Aún no sabían si les tocaría educar a un macho o a una hembra, pero Luke y ella estaban ansiosos por saber como sería su siguiente compañero.

Por suerte, seguían manteniendo el contacto con los usuarios de los perros que habían criado y sabían que les iba bastante bien.

Dos de ellos habían fallecido de viejos y se habían puesto bastante tristes.

En total, entre los perros que su padre había acogido que habían sido veintidós y los catorce que ella había educado, habían tenido un total de treinta y seis cachorros de los cuales dos de ella habían sido descartados y cinco de su padre.

La mujer había convencido a sus amigos del barrio para que adoptaran también a perros para la escuela.

Y todos estaban encantados.

Sentían pena cuando tenían que devolver a los perros, pero era maravilloso saber que con su ayuda, muchas personas con discapacidad visual podían tener compañeros fantásticos como eran los perros guía.

La perrita de Marco Rodríguez había salido a curso hacía tres meses y aún no le habían pedido que acogiera otro nuevo.

Sin embargo,, May Castellan y Tina Stoll, recibirían un cachorro en poco tiempo.

Marco Rodríguez había acogido a cuatro perros y todos habían salido a curso.

Tina Stoll había adoptado a tres y dos habían salido a curso.

El que no había salido a curso, vivía en una granja de Francia con un simpático hombre.

May sonrió al acordarse de todos los perritos que habían acogido.

Terminó de hacer las galletas y se sentó en el jardín a esperar que se enfriaran.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rick Riordan

Nota: Si queréis alguna pareja decídmelo.

Las ideas me hacen feliz.

Capítulo 04.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Leo tuvo el accidente y no daba señales de despertar.

El director Apolo Olimpus, les había dicho que hizo todo lo que pudo por él, pero que lamentablemente, quedaría ciego para siempre. Debido a que al golpearse la cabeza, el nervio óptico había quedado destrozado.

Por lo demás, el joven se recuperaría por completo.

A todos les alegró la noticia y aunque Leo no volviera a ver, al menos estaba bien y con ayuda, lograrían seguir adelante.

Sus amigos habían ido a visitarle todos los días y Jason apenas se movía de la habitación en la que tenían a su novio.

Él quería verlo despertar. Y le asustaba que si no estaba allí, pasara algo.

Solo se ausentaba durante dos o tres horas al día.

Incluso dormía allí.

Leo sentía como si flotara. Era una sensación increíble y se sentía bien.

El chico oía voces lejanas que le pedían que despertara. Pero él no quería abandonar la sensación de flotar así que no hizo caso. Además, no reconocía las voces y a Leo Valdez, no le gustaban los desconocidos.

No sabía si habían pasado horas, minutos o días, cuando poco a poco la sensación de flotar se desvaneció.

No sentía nada, pero oía varias cosas.

Por una parte, escuchaba un pitido constante que unos minutos después el chico reconoció como el monitor de un hospital.

Así que supuso que estaba en uno.

Al principio no recordaba por qué se encontraba allí, pero luego recordó un destello amarillo a gran velocidad y un fuerte golpe.

-(Me atropellaron.) –Pensó.

El chico escuchó con más atención por si captaba algo más, pero solo oía el pitido y su respiración.

-(¿Se habrán olvidado de mí?) –Se preguntó con tristeza.

Un rato más tarde, escuchó como se abría una puerta y después se cerraba.

Captó pasos que se acercaban.

Intentó moverse, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Solo era capaz de escuchar. Ni veía, ni olía ni sentía.

Error. Cuanto mejor oía, más dolor sentía.

Le dolía la cabeza, y en resumen, todo el cuerpo.

Leo quería volver a la sensación de estar flotando porque así al menos, no sentiría el dolor.

Entonces escuchó algo que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Leo cariño. Ya estoy aquí.

Esa voz podía reconocerla entre miles.

Era el sonido que más quería escuchar en el mundo.

-¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que iba a comer algo y luego volvía?

-(¿De qué hablaba?) –Se preguntó Leo.

-Solo he tardado media hora.

Leo quiso abrazar con fuerza a su novio.

-Algunos dicen que es una tontería hablarte porque no me escuchas, pero Percy y yo creemos que ellos son los estúpidos.

-(Jason te escucho.) –Quiso decir el castaño.

-Me gustaría que estuvieras despierto y que me hablaras. Echo de menos escucharte.

La voz de Jason sonaba quebrada.

-Necesito que despiertes cariño. No importa lo que tardes. Solo despierta.

Leo quería despertar para decirle a su novio que estaba bien. Pero su cuerpo no le obedecía.

-Echo de menos verte trabajar en el taller del sótano de tu casa. Y aunque ahora no puedas hacerlo por…

-(¿Por qué no voy a poder trabajar en el taller? ¿Qué me ha pasado?)

-Quiero que sepas, que no me importa que ya no puedas verme nunca más. Yo te sigo amando. Y te amaré siempre. Ya lo sabes.

-(¿Cómo que no voy a ver nunca más? ¿Me he quedado ciego?)

El chico estaba atónito. No entendía por qué tenía la cabeza tan despejada si le dolía como si un minotauro le diese golpes con su hacha.

-(Estoy ciego. ¿Para siempre?)

-Leo solo quiero…

Un sollozo interrumpió las palabras de Jason.

El castaño nunca le había visto llorar.

Quiso decirle que estaba bien, que todo se arreglaría, pero no podía hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo.

-Echo de menos cuando venías corriendo por los pasillos del instituto y te lanzabas sobre mí para abrazarme. También cuando íbamos a…

La voz de Jason fue bajando gradualmente hasta que Leo fue incapaz de escucharla y la sensación de estar flotando volvió.

La próxima vez que Leo escuchóa alguien, no era Jason.

-E iremos a la playa. ¡A la playa hermanito! Así que despierta pronto porque hace calor y… ¡Quiero bañarme!

La voz alegre de Percy le gustaba.

Y a pesar de que no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había dicho Jason, decidió que lo analizaría cuando no tuviera martillos golpeando su cuerpo sin descanso.

-He conocido a un chico. ¿Sabes? Es un chico que me saca un año. Nunca me había sentido así por nadie. Ni siquiera durante los diez meses que estuve con Annabeth. Hace cuatro meses que nos estamos viendo, pero no te lo había dicho porque me daba vergüenza que te rieras de mí. Mamá dice que tengo cara de tonto enamorado…

Leo quiso reírse pero como no podía, se rió en su mente.

-Es tan guapo… Y me hace sentir cosas que… no sé explicar. Sé que es jugar sucio, pero he decidido contártelo ahora porque así no podrás lanzarme nada a la cabeza por habértelo ocultado.

-(-Cuando despierte, te tiraré una llave inglesa y un destornillador a las pelotas.) –Pensó Leo.

-Será mejor que despiertes pronto. Tienes a Jason llorando por los rincones. Y si no fuera por mamá, ni siquiera comería ni dormiría.

Leo volvió a sentir como la sensación que ya conocía de estar flotando tiraba de él.

El castaño no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando volvió a escuhchar algo, fue a un hombre que hablaba con mamá Sally y papi Paul.

-Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido. Pero como temíamos, no recuperará la vista.

Sally sollozó agarrada a su marido.

Leo no sabía como sería su vida cuando despertara.

Ahora no podría ver nunca más y… eso le asustaba más que cualquier cosa.

¿Significaba eso que ya no podía ver a su familia? ¿Ya no podría volver a construir nada más? ¿No volvería a contemplar a Jason dormir?

Cuando la sensación de flotar llegó a él, no se resistió y permitió que se lo llevara.

En otro momento, cuando escuchó a Percy y a Jason hablar, supo que esta vez sería diferente.

Sentía dolor, pero no era tan horrible como las otras veces.

Además, sentía su cuerpo y sabía que si quisiera, podía abrir los ojos. Aunque no volvería a ver.

Leo intentó hablar para que supieran que estaba despierto, pero no lo consiguió.

Dos intentos después, algo parecido al gimoteo de la Señorita O'Leary cuando quería un trozo de pan salió de su reseca garganta.

Las voces se detuvieron al instante y sintió como alguien se acercaba a él con rapidez.

-¿Leo? ¿Estás entre nosotros?

Un golpe, un "idiota" y un quejido de Percy después, alguien le agarró la mano con suavidad.

Supo que era su Jason.

Sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla derecha y en el pelo.

-¿Cariño estás despierto?

La esperanza y la desesperación se notaban en la voz de su novio.

Leo hizo otro ruido.

-Iré a avisar al doctor. –Dijo Percy.

Y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Me alegro tanto de que hayas despertado… Estaba tan preocupado por ti… Al principio dijeron que no sabrían si sobrevivirías y yo… yo estaba tan asustado…

Jason abrazó a su novio con suavidad y lloró sobre su pecho.

El latino levantó la mano que tenía libre y acarició el pelo de su chico con ternura.

Un rato después Jason se incorporó pero no soltó su mano.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Percy con un médico y una enfermera.

Le tomaron la tensión, la temperatura y los signos vitales. Después, le dieron agua para aliviar la sequedad de su garganta.

Le dijeron que si quería agua, la tomara en pequeños sorbos.

Hicieron algunos ajustes y se marcharon dejando solos a los tres chicos.

Un rato después, entraron Sally y Paul algo agitados.

-¡Estás despierto! –Gritó Sally emocionada.

Leo sonrió.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más, pero Paul y Sally tenían que decirle que había perdido la vista.

-Leo… tenemos que decirte algo. –Empezó a hablar el hombre.

Jason apretó la mano de su chico para darle apoyo.

-Cuando te golpeaste la cabeza…

Sally tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-No voy a recuperar la vista. –Dijo el chico serio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes cielo? –Quiso saber Sally.

-Cuando estaba inconsciente, o en coma, lo que sea… os escuché hablar.

La mujer acarició la cabeza del joven con dulzura.

-Será difícil, pero juntos conseguiremos salir adelante. –Dijo Paul.

Leo asintió.

Decidió cambiar de tema porque en ese momento no tenía ganas de hablar del tema.

-¿Cuándo vamos a conocer a tu misterioso chico?

Percy se ruborizó.

-No sé.

-Estás colorado. –Se carcajeó Leo.

-N no es verdad.

-Claro que está rojo. –Dijo Jason. -Más rojo que el pelo de Rachel.

-¡Cállate Grace!

Leo rió.

Más tarde, antes de quedarse dormido, su novio le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Te amo Leo.

-Y yo a ti Jason.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Yo solo me entretengo con ellos.

Capítulo 05.

Will Solace era un joven alto, fuerte, de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

Era hijo de Apolo Olimpus y Naomy Solace. Una cantante de música Country.

Cuando era muy pequeño, en vez de llorar cuando tenían que ponerle alguna vacuna, observaba con curiosidad el procedimiento.

Siempre había sabido que de mayor quería ser médico y cuando fue más mayor, le gustaba ir como voluntario a un hospital cercano.

Un día, iba caminando por la calle cuando se encontró un perro herido.

El joven se asustó y lo llevó al veterinario.

Allí lo curaron y él observó como lo hacían.

Naomy dejó que Will se quedara con el animal.

Lo llamaron haicu porque el rubio tenía un amigo, que además era medio hermano suyo que le encantaba componer poesía japonesa. Era bastante bueno escribiendo tanto en prosa como en verso. Y le encantaba el tiro con arco.

A pesar de que su medio hermano era bajito, cuando se cabreaba podía enfadarse como un demonio.

Michael Yew, que así era como se llamaba el joven, le dijo a Will que podía estudiar veterinaria y un tiempo después, dijo que sería eso lo que haría.

Solace era un chico muy inteligente, así que pronto se graduó en el instituto y ya estaba cursando sus estudios universitarios.

Dentro de un año o así, su padre le había dicho que entraría a trabajar al principio de prácticas como veterinario en la escuela Olimpus del perro guía y Will estaba encantado.

Le encantaba lo que estudiaba, y se alegraba muchísimo de que su padre se hubiese fijado en su talento.

Solace entró a su casa y después de dejar sus cosas en la habitación, fue a saludar a Haicu. Era un perro que tenía cinco años, pero que le encantaba jugar más que a un cachorro.

Era mezcla de pastor belga y mastín. Su pelaje era marrón con algunas manchitas blancas diseminadas por su cuerpo.

Will se preparó la comida, sacó al perro e hizo sus deberes.

Al acabar, cogió las llaves de su coche y se dirigió a casa de su medio hermano.

La vida de Will consistía en levantarse, ducharse, vestirse, prepararse el desayuno, irse a clase, volver a casa, comer, sacar a Haicu, hacer sus deberes y quedar con alguno de sus amigos. Después volvía a casa, se preparaba la cena, sacaba a su perro y después de comprobar sus redes sociales, se metía en la cama.

El rubio estaba soltero. Había tenido alguna relación, pero no habían salido bien. Él no se sentía cómodo y aunque las personas con las que había salido habían sido simpáticas, no había encontrado a aquella persona que le llenara.

Una de sus ex, le había dicho que dejara de leer tanto, que los príncipes azules solo se encontraban en los libros.

Will no estaba de acuerdo.

Él creía que la persona indicada estaba ahí en alguna parte. Solo tenía que ser paciente y esperar a conocerla.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rick Riordan

Nota: Si queréis alguna pareja decídmelo.

Las ideas me hacen feliz.

Capítulo 06.

Leo Valdez ya estaba en su casa.

Había pasado una semana desde que le habían dado el alta, y ese día iría a una fundación donde ayudaban a las personas con discapacidad visual, auditiva o motriz.

Allí según le había explicado mamá Sally, le ayudarían a aceptar su nueva condición y le enseñarían a utilizar algunos aparatos que harían de su vida algo más fácil.

El primer día que le dieron el alta, fue a su pequeño taller.

Al ver que había pasado una hora y no salía, Percy fue a buscarlo y lo encontró llorando abrazado a una de sus cajas de herramientas.

Desde entonces, no había vuelto a bajar al sótano.

No podía soportar la idea de no volver a trabajar en su pequeño sótano.

Tiempo más tarde, le atendió una mujer bastante enérgica que se llamaba Nike.

Ella le explicó lo que aprendería y al chico le pareció algo imposible.

*-x-*

Seis meses más tarde, a pesar de que a veces discutía con su familia y su novio cuando se sentía frustrado, las clases con Nike iban de maravilla.

Según lo que la mujer le había dicho a Sally, habían adelantado más de lo que ella creía que aprendería Leo en ese tiempo.

Pronto el chico aprendió a utilizar sintetizadores de voz en el ordenador, a leer y escribir en braille y ya estaba aprendiendo a manejar el bastón blanco.

*-x-*

Jason y Leo estaban en casa de éste último.

El castaño echaba de menos su taller, pero no se veía capaz de volver allí.

-¿Cómo podría construir nada si no podía ver? ¿Y si algo salía mal?

Jason cogió a su chico de la mano y lo llevó escaleras abajo.

-No quiero entrar ahí.

-Tengo una idea cariño.

-Explícamela.

-Sé que no puedes ver lo que construyes. Pero tienes tus otros sentidos. He visto como arreglabas cosas sin mirar. Solo confiando en tu tacto. Te he observado reparar un lavavajillas. Sabías qué hacer solo con haber escuchado su sonido. Supiste antes que nadie que el motor del coche de tu hermano estaba estropeado y no tuviste que mirarlo.

-No es tan fácil.

-Las cosas son complicadas solo si tu quieres que lo sean.

Leo ahogó un sollozo.

-No sé si podría…

-Inténtalo.

Jason envolvió al castaño entre sus brazos y le besó un lado del cuello.

Leo agarró la llave que siempre llevaba con él. Le temblaba la mano. Una llamita de esperanza se había encendido en su pecho.

Palpó la puerta en busca de la cerradura e introdujo la llave cuando la encontró.

Vaciló en el umbral sin atreverse a entrar.

El rubio le dio un pequeño empujón y le cogió con fuerza de la mano que tenía libre.

Ambos entraron y Jason cerró la puerta detrás suya.

Leo avanzaba por el espacio tocándolo todo y comprobando que nada estuviera fuera de lugar o estropeado.

Se detuvo delante de una de las muchas máquinas.

-Pero hay cosas para las que necesitaría…

-Yo estoy aquí. –Interrumpió Jason. –Puedo describirte lo que necesites.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo. Simplemente no vendré aquí y ya está.

-Quiero hacerlo Leo. Sé lo importante que el taller es para ti, y deseo verte feliz. Y no me importaría quedarme aquí horas y horas ayudándote. Al fin y al cabo, me he pasado más rato aquí abajo que en tu salón.

-Pero ahora es diferente. Antes solo tenías que limitarte a mirarme y a distraerme.

Sonrió ante lo último que acababa de decir.

Jason abrazó a su novio con fuerza.

-Estoy aquí amor. Siempre. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

-S siento que estoy soñando y c cuando despierte, tú te habrás ido.

-Te amo. Y nada va a cambiar eso. –Dijo el rubio.

-Yo también te amo.

Los chicos se besaron con ternura demostrándose todo lo que estaban sintiendo.

-Oye Leo. No quiero ser aguafiestas ni nada… pero es que al apoyarte en ese dragón…

El dragón al que se estaba refiriendoJason, era uno que Hefesto le había regalado a Leo al cumplir catorce años.

No era muy grande, y se comportaba como si estuviera vivo.

Leo le había llamado Festus.

-¿Qué pasa con Festus?

-¿Es normal que en su ojo derecho parpadee una luz naranja?

-¿Qué? ¿Has dicho naranja?

-Emmm Si…

-Se ha vuelto a resetear. –Gimió el chico.

-Pues arréglalo. No quiero que me chamusque las cejas como la última vez.

Leo dudó un par de segundos, pero después fue amontonando las herramientas que necesitaría en una mesa.

Unos minutos después, se movía con soltura y seguridad.

Al principio le costó acostumbrarse a no poder ver lo que hacía, pero como Jason le había visto trabajar muchas veces, sabía algunas cosas y le ayudó bastante. Sobre todo con el color de luces, cables y otras cosas.

Acabaron de arreglar a Festus en dos horas.

-Ya no le parpadea el ojo. –Comentó Jason.

-Menos mal. –Suspiró Leo.

Jason ayudó a su chico a recoger las herramientas.

Después, salieron del sótano y subieron a la habitación de Leo.

-Gracias. –Dijo el castaño cuando estaban tumbados en la cama.

-¿Por qué?

-Hoy has hecho que este día, sea uno de los mejores de mi vida.

Jason sonrió.

-Oye amor. –Dijo el ojiazul un rato más tarde.

-¿um?

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos que este día sea aún mejor?

Movió las caderas para que su novio sintiera su excitación.

-Estoy de acuerdo.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los maravillosos personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Capítulo 07.

Nico di Angelo era un joven alto, delgado, de piel olivácea, pelo negro azabache y ojos marrones casi negros.

Su hermana Bianca y él, eran hijos de Hades Olimpus y una bella mujer italiana llamada María di Angelo que trabajaba como profesora de italiano en una universidad.

Nico había nacido ciego pero eso no le impedía cumplir sus sueños.

Él pensaba que no existen los imposibles. Solo la gente que creía en ellos.

Siempre había sido un chico bastante alegre y lleno de vida.

Bueno en sus estudios, había decidido que estudiaría psicología.

Al principio tenía muchos amigos y en general, era una persona feliz.

Hacía un tiempo, había tenido novia.

Ella era controladora, egoísta y cruel.

Poco a poco, acabó con la autoestima de di Angelo.

Ella le maltrataba psicológicamente y le hacía sentir menos que una cucaracha.

Un día, ella le llevó a su casa y amigos de la chica fueron también.

Allí se enteró que uno de los tipos era su amante.

Más tarde, aquel chico le dio una paliza a Nico solo por diversión y además, abusó de él.

Gracias a eso, el joven se había vuelto serio, reservado y solitario.

No se fiaba de nadie y no permitía que la gente se le acercara.

A veces se reía cuando pensaba en la carrera que estudiaría al año siguiente.

Solía decir:

-Quiero ser psicólogo, cuando tengo más problemas que la mayoría de la gente. Quiero ayudar a los demás, cuando no he permitido que nadie me ayude a mí.

Nico había decidido que no quería relaciones sentimentales. No le apetecía que volvieran a hacerle daño.

El joven salió de la oficina de la fundación con un sobre en la mano.

Eran unos papeles para solicitar un perro guía. Algo que había deseado tener desde que supo de su existencia cuando era pequeño.

Sabía que tardarían de uno a tres años en darle el perro, pero valía la pena la espera.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Yo solo me entretengo con ellos.

Capítulo 08.

Leo llegó a casa muy alegre.

Saludó a la Señorita O'Leary, le dio un abrazo a su madre, y se sentó en el sofá.

Un rato más tarde, llegaron a casa Percy y Paul.

Su hermano estaba decaído. Hacía dos semanas que su novio luke le había dejado sin darle ninguna explicación.

Leo le había conocido, y le cayó bastante bien.

Pero ahora solo quería darle un puñetazo en la cara y tal vez, dejarle otra cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara para que quedase igual a la que decoraba el lado derecho.

Jason era bastante bueno describiendo a las personas, y Leo se había hecho una imagen mental del sujeto.

Si algún día se lo encontraba, le partiría los dientes de un puñetazo.

Cuando todos se sentaron, Leo comenzó a hablar.

-Nike me ha dicho que puedo solicitar un perro guía. Ha dicho que soy bastante autónomo y me muevo muy bien con el bastón.

Su familia le sonrió.

-Me alegro un montón. –Dijo Sally.

-Tengo los papeles para rellenarla. –Dijo el joven con algo de timidez.

-¿Y a que esperas para dármelos para que pueda ayudarte a rellenarla? –Inquirió Percy.

Leo sonrió y le tendió el sobre.

Durante un buen rato, solo se oía a los dos chicos mientras respondían a las preguntas de la solicitud.

-Ya está. –Comentó Percy.

-Pues ahora, a comer. –Ordenó Sally.

Todos se levantaron para poner la mesa.

Al día siguiente, Leo fue con Jason a pedir un informe médico.

Tardaron un rato, pero al fin el castaño tenía todos los papeles listos para enviarlos.

Se acercaron a una oficina de correos y mandaron la solicitud.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Días más tarde, mientras el chico trabajaba en su taller, recibió una llamada para ir a las oficinas de la fundación para que le hiciesen un reconocimiento médico y un test psicológico además de otras pruebas para ver como se movía por la calle y a que velocidad.

A la hora de que un instructor elije un perro para un usuario, es importante que sepa de antemano por qué lugares se mueve, si es campo o ciudad, si coge transporte público, si suele caminar mucho o poco…

Por poner un ejemplo…

Para una persona que se mueve mucho y camina varios kilómetros al día, le viene mucho mejor un pastor alemán debido a la agilidad.

Sin embargo, a una persona más tranquila, que no hace muchos kilómetros o simplemente, no tiene que caminar tanto, le viene mejor un labrador.

Por supuesto, no siempre es así.

Hay personas muy activas que tienen labradores, y gente menos activa que tienen pastores alemanes.

La compenetración entre perro y usuario debe ser igualitaria.

Si a un perro le da miedo ir en metro, no puede estar con un usuario que utilice este transporte.

A Leo le concertaron la cita para dentro de tres días.

Cuando pasaron los días, el Castaño fue a la cita acompañado por Percy y Jason.

En el médico le hicieron un test de sangre y otro de orina, le hicieron un electrocardiograma y otras cosas que Leo no recordaba.

En la prueba de movilidad, una mujer llamada Hécate, le hizo caminar por la calle mientras ella cronometraba el tiempo que tardaba de ir de la zona A a la zona B.

Después, también contó los pasos del chico y más o menos la medida de cada uno.

En el test sicológico, básicamente le preguntaron las razones por las que quería un perro guía.

Salió de la fundación tres horas después algo cansado.

Según lo que había averiguado sobre los perros guía, había cuatro tipos de perros que solían usarse y ahora estaban introduciendo un quinto.

Estaban: el labrador retriever, el Golden retriever, el flat y el pastor alemán.

Además, ahora estaban probando con el caniche gigante. Lo estaban cruzando con el labrador, para conseguir que el pelo del caniche que era hipoalergénico, no fuera tan rizado y enmarañado o algo así. Eso no le había quedado muy claro.

Los nombres de los perros, se elegían por orden alfabético. Es decir: Que una camada, llevaba nombres que empezaban por la letra A, la siguiente camada empezaba por la letra B y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a la Z. Al llegar a la última letra, la vuelta volvía a empezar.

Así podías saber si dos perros guía eran hermanos si tenían la misma edad. A no ser, que alguien donara un perro y entonces, la regla de los nombres no se le aplicaba.

Leo ya estaba ansioso por saber cómo se llamaría su perro, si sería macho o embra, de qué raza sería, el color, la textura del pelo…

Ya en casa, se dejó abrazar y besar pro su novio.

Leo pensaba que no había nadie mejor que Jason y éste creía que no había mejor persona que su novio Leo.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Capítulo 09.

Reina Ramírez Arellano era una mujer de ventisiete años, alta, atlética, con el pelo negro y los ojos oscuros.

Ella y su hermana Hylla eran instructoras en Olimpus Guide.

Reina llevaba allí siete años y su hermana llevaba diez.

En la escuela había doce instructores y cada uno tenía una serie de perros para entrenar para posteriormente, elegir un usuario que se adecuase a uno de sus perros y durante casi un mes, enseñar a la persona a manejarse con un perro guía y también para que en ese tiempo que dura el curso, ayudar a que el vínculo entre perro y usuario se fortaleciera y ambos pudiesen compenetrarse.

Cada instructor en un curso podía tener de uno a cuatro usuarios dependiendo de cuantos perros tuviese listos para salir a curso y de las circunstancias de cada usuario.

Es decir, que si un usuario además de ser invidente también era sordo, se trabajaba solo con esa persona.

Pero si no había dificultades motrices ni necesidades especiales, el instructor podía trabajar en grupo.

Había tres tipos de cursos:

En la residencia, en la cual los usuarios pasaban tres semanas en la residencia que había en la escuela.

Domiciliario, en el que el instructor se desplazaba al domicilio del usuario. Estos casos se daban en caso de que la persona tuviese alguna enfermedad o fuese amo de casa y no pudiese dejar a sus pequeños con nadie más.

Semidomiciliario, el curso se daba mitad en la residencia y mitad en el domicilio del usuario.

Después de los cursos residenciales, el instructor viajaba a la zona o ciudad de cada uno de sus usuarios y le hacía un seguimiento durante dos días o más. Para que el perro se adecúe bien a la zona y pudiesen practicar las rutas más habituales que siga el usuario.

Años más tarde, se les vuelve ha hacer seguimientos para comprobar como les va a perro y usuario y averiguar si tienen alguna dificultad.

Y de paso, comprobar que tal se desarrolla el perro y si ven que ya está mayor y le cuesta trabajar, se les dice que hay que jubilar al perro y el usuario puede pedir otro.

Cuando un perro se jubila, o bien el usuario puede decidir quedárselo, o devolverlo a la escuela donde le buscan una familia de acogida para que se quede con él. A no ser, que el animal esté muy enfermo, entonces la escuela se lo queda y se hacen cargo de sus cuidados.

La revisión médica es muy importante y el perro debe llevar al día todos sus análisis, desparasitaciones, vacunas… Porque cada cierto tiempo, la escuela te exige un informe para comprobar la salud del perro y constatar que sea tratado adecuadamente.

Durante el primer año que el usuario tiene al perro, el primer mes debe mandar a la escuela un informe semanal y después, un informe mensual comentando como va el perro y que tal se desempeña en su trabajo.

Al usuario se le puede retirar el perro por maltrato o abandono. En ese caso, la persona será fuertemente multada.

A Reina le encantaban los perros y le entusiasmaba trabajar para la escuela y entregarles a los usuarios buenos compañeros que les serán de mucha ayuda y además, serán excelentes amigos.

La instructora había sabido desde siempre que quería trabajar con perros.

Su padre tenía una finca y allí había tres perros con los que ella y su hermana jugaban y les enseñaban algunos trucos.

Hylla había conocido por casualidad a Poseidón Olimpus un día que iba a presentarse para ayudar en una protectora de animales.

Charlaron un rato, y semanas después, la mayor de las hermanas, entraba como aprendiz en Olimpus Guide.

Tres años después entró Reina.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los maravillosos personajes son del fantástico Rick Riordan.

Capítulo 10.

Y pasaron tres años.

Jason y Leo seguían juntos. El rubio ayudaba a su novio en el taller casi todas las tardes y eran muy felices.

Después de Luke, Percy no había vuelto a salir con nadie.

Sally y Paul habían tenido una niña a la que llamaron Esperanza en honor a la madre de Leo. La pequeña tenía dos años y era un pequeño torbellino.

Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos azules. Era la alegría de la casa y la pesadilla de la señorita O'Leary.

Esperanza le tiraba de la cola y de las orejas y se subía encima de ella. La perra no se quejaba ni gruñía pero cuando podía, se escondía en la habitación de Percy.

Por otro lado, Will llevaba dos años en Olimpus Guide como veterinario y aún no había encontrado a la persona adecuada.

Nico estaba en su segundo curso de universidad y aunque la carrera era complicada, no se quejaba.

Luke y su madre seguían acogiendo perros de la escuela y educándolos.

Él estudiaba ingeniería y May estaba orgullosa de él.

Y aquí, es donde comienza realmente la aventura de nuestros personajes favoritos.

Nota: siento lo mega corto del capi.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes son del gran tío Rick. Al que habría que divinizar.

Capítulo 11.

Nico estaba durmiendo.

Ese día no tenía clase y estaba recuperando el sueño perdido.

Se despertó al oír hablar a Bianca con su novio.

Llevaban juntos cuatro años, y aunque el chico era un buen tipo y le caía bien, Nico era muy protector con su hermana desde aquel día hace seis años en el que casi la pierde por culpa de un derrumbe.

Como el moreno sabía que no podría dormir, se levantó de la cama, se vistió y fue a hacerse el desayuno.

Acabó de desayunar y tras recoger su habitación, se sentó a leer un libro que se llamaba: "Only One Step de Desirée Arjona Peña".

No quería una relación, pero le encantaba leer historias de amor. Pero lo que más le gustaba, era la ciencia ficción.

Últimamente le habían llamado la atención libros con personajes LGTB. Le encantaba leerlos y saber que la gente escribía sobre ellos.

"Cazadores de sombras" Era una de las sagas que más le gustaban.

Ya casi había terminado de leer el libro.

El sonido del móvil le hizo pegar un brinco.

Había veces, en las que estaba tan absorto leyendo, sobre todo cuando el autor hacía que se sintiese parte de la historia y pudiese sentir las emociones de los personajes, (Esos eran los libros que más disfrutaba), que se asustaba cuando su madre, su hermana o quien fuese le llamaba.

Cogió el móvil que estaba a su lado, comprobó el número y como no lo conocía, no supo si contestar.

Entonces lo cogió y se alegró de haberlo hecho.

-Hola. ¿Quién Es?

-¿Es usted Nico di Angelo?

-Sí soy yo.

-Me llamo Tritón Olimpus y le llamaba para informarle de que el día cuatro de Mayo deberá estar en la escuela Olimpus Guide sobre las once de la mañana.

-¿De verdad?

Nico estaba muy emocionado. Se guardó con mucha dificultad las ganas de gritar y siguió prestando atención.

-En la escuela tienes todos los gastos pagados. Comida, lavandería y cama. Es recomendable que no traigas mucha ropa para que al final del curso, cuando te lleves el perro, no tengas dificultad para llevarlo todo.

-Entiendo. –Contestó Nico con la mente dándole vueltas y vueltas.

-Se trabaja de lunes a sábado. Hay que estar en el comedor para desayunar a las siete y media porque sobre las ocho y cuarto, empieza la jornada. Se come a la una y media y por la tarde, se trabaja hasta las cuatro e incluso hasta las cinco.

-Me parece bien.

Nico se alegraba mucho de esto, pero quería colgar ya para poder emocionarse a gusto.

Además, aún faltaba un mes y medio para ir a la escuela.

Maldijo para sus adentros porque sabía que se le haría el tiempo muy largo.

-¿Te viene bien la fecha que te he comentado?

-Perfectamente.

-Fantástico. En unas semanas, tu instructor Lee Fletcher, te llamará para contarte algunas cosas y preguntarte alguna duda que tenga sobre ti. Tendrás que notificarnos si tienes algún tipo de alergia o si necesitas alguna medicación. También necesitaremos saber si vendrá en coche, o en transporte público.

-Iré en coche.

-Perfecto. Bueno señor di Angelo que tenga usted un buen día y nos vemos el cuatro de Mayo.

-Igualmente señor Olimpus.

Cuando Nico colgó, dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y salió a darles la noticia a su madre y a su hermana.

Al enterarse, ellas dieron saltos de alegría y le llenaron de besos.

Él normalmente no soportaba esto, pero hoy aguantaría porque estaba muy contento.

Intentó relatarles la conversación, pero al estar tan contento, se le había olvidado casi todo.

Se fue a dar un paseo por la ciudad porque sabía que no sería capaz de leer.

También sabía, que esa noche no dormiría por los nervios.

Sabía que faltaba bastante, pero estaba tan eufórico que no dejaría de darle vueltas a cómo sería su perro.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rick Riordan. Pero eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo.

Capítulo 12.

Hacía un mes que Tritón Olimpus había llamado a Leo.

Éste estaba en clase de informática y tuvo que pedir permiso para coger la llamada.

Se puso tan contento que no se contuvo y comenzó a hablar muy rápido.

El señor olimpus era muy agradable y pronto se contagió del entusiasmo del joven Valdez.

El latino estaba tumbado en la cama con Jason abrazándole por la espalda. Acababan de hacer el amor y estaban descansando.

El teléfono del castaño sonó y se estiró para cogerlo.

-¿Dígame?

Normalmente era más entusiasta cuando cogía el teléfono y soltaba alguna frase que hacía reír a cualquiera. Pero en ese momento, estaba tratando de no gemir por las caricias traviesas que Jason le hacía.

-¿Leo Valdez?

-Sí. Soy yo.

-Soy Lee Fletcher de Olimpus Guide.

El castaño se levantó de un brinco alejándose de Jason que se había caído de la cama.

Al oír el golpe, el instructor preguntó:

-¿Está usted bien?

-Oh sí. Es que he tirado a mi novio de la cama por accidente.

Lee se echó a reír.

Jason gruñó molesto y volvió a tumbarse.

-Le llamaba para contarle un poco como va todo esto.

Leo escuchaba muy atento.

Se recostó en la cama, y empezó a acariciar el pecho de Jason de manera distraída.

-En este curso, seremos diez usuarios y cuatro instructores. Yo tengo solo dos usuarios esta vez. A ti y a otro chico.

-Vale.

-Yo entrego los perros dos días después de que vengáis a la escuela. Así que hasta el día seis o siete de Mayo, no tendréis a vuestro perro.

-Estoy nervioso.

-No te preocupes. El chico que está contigo en curso, también es solicitante. Así que ambos empezáis de nuevo.

-Eso me alivia un poco. Pienso que los repetidores al haber tenido ya un perro, saben lo que hay que hacer.

-Tal vez sea cierto. –Comentó Lee. –Pero muchas veces, hay repetidores que tienen malos ábitos. Además, cada perro es diferente así que independientemente de si alguien es repetidor o no, tendrá que habituarse a un nuevo compañero.

-Comprendo.

-Con esto aclarado, solo me queda recordarte que hay que estar aquí sobre las once de la mañana. Se te asignará una habitación individual y haremos un pequeño recorrido por las instalaciones. También conocerás a los demás usuarios y a los otros instructores.

-Lo estoy deseando.

-Me encanta tu entusiasmo. Me alegro de que tengas tantas ganas de venir.

Leo sonrió.

-¿Alguna duda? –Quiso saber lee.

-De momento no.

-Bien. Pero de todas formas, voy a darte mi correo para que si tienes alguna pregunta, me escribas.

-De acuerdo.

Ultimaron algunos detalles más, y tras despedirse colgaron.

-¿El instructor? –Preguntó Jason.

-¡Sí! –Gritó Leo. Y se puso sobre su novio para besarle con ganas.

Una hora después, los chicos bajaron al salón para darles la noticia a los demás.

Percy cogió a Leo en brazos y le dio vueltas.

La señorita O'Leary, al ver tanta alegría, también saltaba intentando morder la mano de Percy.

Esperanza gritó también sin saber exactamente por qué, y se lanzó a los brazos de Jason.

Nota: ¿Quién queréis que sean los compañeros de Leo y Nico en la escuela?

¿Podéis darme ideas de nombres de perros para los diez usuarios?

Os lo agradecería.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Todo lo demás le pertenece a mi imaginación.

Excepto las explicaciones sobre los perros guía.

Capítulo 13.

-¡Venga Bianca! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

-¡Dioses Nico! Solo son las ocho. Y la escuela está a media hora en coche.

Nico llevaba despierto desde las seis de la mañana, demasiado emocionado como para dormir.

-Pero es que estoy impaciente. -Gimoteó el joven.

-¡Quiero dormir! -Chilló Bianca.

El joven di Angelo estuvo dando vueltas toda la mañana por la casa hasta que su madre y su hermana se levantaron.

Desayunaron los tres juntos y se montaron en el coche para llegar a la escuela.

Leo era otro cantar.

Estaba emocionado por ir a la escuela, pero también le encantaba dormir.

Hizo falta toda la paciencia de Jason y un poco de… persuasión, para que finalmente se levantara.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, se sorprendieron por lo enorme que era.

Leo ya estaba bien despierto, y listo para todo.

El recepcionista, un joven muy simpático llamado Frank Zhang, les dio la llave de la habitación número cuatro.

El cuarto era enorme.

Había dos armarios bastante amplios, un escritorio con una silla, una pequeña terraza por la que se podía salir al exterior para pasear a los perros, una cama de matrimonio, una mesita de noche, una alfombra y en una esquina, un sillón de cuero.

Tenía un gran baño con bidé, retrete, lavabo y un plato de ducha.

En total había veinte habitaciones en ese pasillo, pero había más pasillos con más habitaciones.

Sally ayudó a su hijo adoptivo a guardar las cosas en el armario, y una hora más tarde, Ella, Esperanza, Percy y Jason se marcharon.

Leo escuchó que había más gente en el pasillo, quiso salir a explorar, pero no quería importunar a nadie.

Nico se aburría en su habitación.

Hacía diez minutos que su hermana y su madre se habían marchado, y no podría verlas hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Él estaba en la habitación número cinco.

Escuchó ruido fuera, y salió a investigar.

Normalmente no era sociable, pero decidió conocer a alguien.

Después, si no le caía bien esa persona, simplemente podía ignorarla y ya está.

Tocó a la puerta de su izquierda que estaba abierta.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

-Hola. Me llamo Leo. ¿Y tú?

A medida que hablaba, el joven se iba acercando a la puerta.

-Soy Nico.

-Encantado.

-Igualmente.

-¿Quién es tu instructor? -Preguntó Leo al cabo de un rato.

-Lee Fletcher. ¿Y el tuyo?

-También.

Alguien carraspeó.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Reina. Algunos usuarios y yo, vamos a dar un paseo por las instalaciones. ¿Queréis venir?

Los jóvenes asintieron y se reunieron con tres personas más.

-Estos son Butch, Clarisse y Hazel.

A medida que Reina les nombraba, ellos saludaban.

-Vamos a recorrer la escuela por dentro. Al menos, las zonas que vayamos a utilizar. Poneos en fila india por favor.

Los cinco obedecieron.

Como todos llevaban bastón blanco, tenían que ir un poco alejados los unos de los otros para no darles en los pies.

Algunos tenían algo de resto visual y llevaban el bastón como apoyo.

-Todo este pasillo está lleno de habitaciones. Si salimos al vestíbulo, a mano derecha tenemos el cuarto de baño de mujeres y a la izquierda el de hombres.

Todos los jóvenes inspeccionaban lo que Reina nombraba.

-Si seguimos recto, encontramos un espacio abierto en el que está la garita de recepción, las oficinas de los instructores y si seguimos hacia delante a la izquierda, encontramos unas escaleras de subida que llevan a los despachos de los directores y los administradores.

-Esto es enorme. -Comentó Nico.

-Espero no perderme. -Dijo Hazel.

Se pararon para escuchar lo que les explicaría Reina a continuación.

-Como ya habréis visto al entrar, en la recepción está Frank Zhang. Si necesitáis algo, no dudéis en pedírselo.

El mencionado, que salía de una de las oficinas en ese mismo momento, se quedó mirando a una de las chicas.

-No siempre voy a estar yo. -Dijo con cierta dificultad. -Pero cualquiera de mis compañeros también estarán encantados de ayudaros.

Reina le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

Frank desvió la mirada y se marchó.

-Si seguimos hacia delante, termina el vestíbulo y encontramos dos pasillos. Uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha. -Dijo la mujer mientras se ponían en marcha.

-Hay una puerta justo enfrente. -Le dio unos golpecitos con los nudillos para que supieran de lo que hablaba. -Esta puerta metálica está siempre cerrada. Solo se utiliza para emergencias. Al final del pasillo de las habitaciones también hay otra. En realidad, al final de cada pasillo hay una.

Todos seguían muy atentos las explicaciones de la instructora.

-Bueno. Al principio del pasillo de la derecha, como en el de la izquierda, encontramos dos baños. El de la derecha siempre es el de los hombres y el de enfrente el de las mujeres.

-Me he fijado en que en cada puerta hay un cartel con el nombre de cada habitación escrito en braille y en tinta. -Comentó Butch.

-Buena observación. ¿Alguien más lo había notado?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Entonces, vamos a tomar el pasillo de la derecha.

Siguieron avanzando unos metros antes de que Reina volviera a pararse para dar más explicaciones.

-Normalmente, los veterinarios están en la zona de perreras, que es otro edificio que visitaréis el próximo fin de semana, pero aquí tenemos una consulta en la que siempre hay alguien por si acaso ocurre algo con los perros del curso.

La puerta de la consulta estaba a la derecha después del baño de chicos.

Enfrente del veterinario había un almacén para el pienso.

más allá había una sala de cepillado y enfrente un despacho de mantenimiento.

Reina explicaba todo esto a los cinco chicos detrás de ella.

-Después de estas salas, tenemos dos salones de reuniones que también se utilizan como salas de entretenimiento. Allí daréis la teoría y cuando tengáis tiempo libre, podréis venir aquí a ver la televisión.

Leo quería entrar a inspeccionar cada sala pero ya lo haría cuando le dejaran tiempo libre.

-Finalmente, la última puerta de la izquierda es un auditorio. Esta sala está siempre cerrada a no ser que haya algún acto importante.

-¿Y por qué permanece cerrada? -Quiso Saber Clarisse.

-Por seguridad. Ha habido usuarios que se han caído por las escaleras.

La chica bufó.

Todos dieron la vuelta para dirigirse al otro pasillo.

Cuando Reina se paró, al no esperárselo, algunos chicos se chocaron contra la espalda del de delante.

-Perdonad chicos.

Una risa masculina se escuchó en el pasillo.

-¿Cómo estás Reina? -Dijo alguien.

-Su voz es sexi. -Susurró Leo al oído de Nico.

Di Angelo se ruborizó.

-Tienes razón.

-Os presento a Will Solace. El veterinario que estará la mayoría del tiempo en esta consulta.

-Hola a todos. -¿Es vuestro primer perro?

Todos asintieron menos Butch.

-Bueno. Nos veremos por ahí. -Dijo.

Miró durante un rato a uno de los jóvenes sonrojándose en el acto.

Cuando el veterinario se marchó, los usuarios siguieron su camino.

Después de atravesar el vestíbulo para llegar al otro pasillo, pasaron las puertas de los baños y siguieron avanzando.

A la izquierda había un pequeño gimnasio equipado con máquinas de musculación y a la derecha había una puerta que llevaba a la cafetería y otra que conducía al comedor.

Después de haberles explicado ese pasillo, los seis se dirigieron a la cafetería a esperar a los instructores y a los usuarios restantes.


End file.
